Ron's New Love
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Kim drags Ron and Rufus to a new restaurant in town.


Title: "Ron's New Love"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG for mild language  
Summary: Kim drags Ron and Rufus to a new restaurant in town.  
Warning: None  
Challenge: ForeverInDisney's challenge for the week of 6-1-09 to have one or more Disney characters experience something new  
Disclaimer: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Rufus are © & TM Disney, not Pirate Turner. The lines at the beginning are © & TM their respective owner(s) and are used without permission. Everything else is © & TM Pirate Turner. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction.

"I still say we should go to El Grande Taco!" Ron protested for at least the hundredth time as they walked toward the restaurant.

Rufus, who sat atop the blonde boy's thin shoulder, squeaked his firm agreement, his tiny arms folding in front of his pink chest.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Oh, please! Come on, guys! It can't hurt to try it just once! If you try it, you'll like it, I promise!"

Ron shook his head. "Come on, Kimmy, they eat dogs for crying out loud!"

Kim whirled to stand in front of him and fixed him with one of her fierce glares, one so fierce that she felt, and Ron and Rufus would have quickly agreed had they been asked, even Shego would have had second thoughts about confronting. "They do _not_ eat dogs or cats or any other pets, Ron! Most of their cooking is done with chicken! The other is with pork, beef, or seafood, nothing that you don't already eat! Now you're either having dinner with me or without me; the choice is yours."

She turned her back on him and strode boldly forward toward the new restaurant. When she stood in front of the entrance, she heard her boyfriend squeak, "K-K-K-Kim?"

Her eyes flashed in warning as she whirled around a second time. "What is it this time, Ron?"

"Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-Th -- " He could not seem to form a proper sentence, but his shaking finger pointing at the stone guardians of the restaurant told Kim exactly what his problem was.

She shook her head and sighed, trying to remind herself just what exactly she saw in him as a partner in not only their chosen field of work but also life itself. He was sweet. He was kind. He was cute and funny and . . . he was also damned annoying sometimes. "They're not real!" she exclaimed, reaching out and gently tapping the paw of one of the stone lions.

"Oh." Ron seemed to melt with his relief, and Rufus stuck his head back out of his shirt pocket. He chattered excitedly, and Kim just shook her head. Sometimes she really wondered what she saw in him, but yet even then, she knew that no one else had ever held her interest or her love like Ron did. Shaking her head again, she turned around and walked into the restaurant.

Kim was already in line when Ron came dragging through the door. He looked as though he had his tail tucked between his legs, and when the Chinese girl moved to seat him, Kim quickly caught her attention. Flashing her a grin, she told her in Chinese, "He's with me." The girl nodded, smiled, and gestured for Ron to take his place at the buffet table.

Kim waited as others passed by her and quickly put a plate carefully into his hands. She breathed a mental sigh of relief for she had seen, in her mind's eye, Ron knocking the entire stack of plates when he attempted to get just one. She'd have to be even more careful if he decided, as she felt certain he would, to come back for seconds. She nodded approvingly at Rufus, who was tucked into a tiny ball inside Ron's pocket so that no one would spot him and throw them out of the restaurant, and then took up the end of the line.

Ron's nose was twitching almost more than Rufus' as they proceeded into the line. The scents wafting upward from the steaming hot food were some of the most delicious he'd ever smelled! He read the signs along the top of the buffet table first. "Orange chicken, Peking chicken, sweet and sour chicken, lemon chicken . . . Hey, Kim, you're right: it is all chicken!"

"Ron, sh!" Kim admonished between her clenched teeth as she smiled and nodded at the questioning looks they received.

Ron's eyes fell down to the actual buffet itself, and they grew as big and round as the plate he clutched. Never had he seen more beautiful food than the shimmering, succulent strips of chicken laid before him. "It's beautiful," he exclaimed, "and shimmering and bright and shiny and . . . "

Kim, having already started filling her plate, picked up a piece of chicken and popped it into his mouth. Ron chewed slowly, and as its wonderful taste spread throughout his mouth, his tongue wanted to dance for joy. His eyes grew starry, and his knees felt weak. He chewed ever so slowly, savoring each nibble, before sighing in ecstasy and exclaiming, "I'm in Heaven! I'm in Heaven! I'm in -- "

"No, you're not," Kim cut him off, popping another piece of chicken in his mouth. "You're in a fine Chinese restaurant, and you're going to act like a gentleman if it kills you. Now fill your plate, go sit down, and eat."

For a change, Ron didn't have to be told twice as he stacked his plate and eagerly raced to chow down. His beloved tacos would just have to wait for another night for he had discovered a new love!

**The End**


End file.
